Fix
by iheartcoco
Summary: Remus goes through a rough patch and finds solice in something dangerous, and Sirius takes it upon himself to save his friend, no matter what it takes. Features strong language and drug use. Not a one shot.
1. Attacked

************************

So, after a few well received one shots I finally feel brave enough to post a chaptered fic that I've had pieces of wrote for a while. This fic was inspired by Pierrot The Clown by Placebo, a beautiful song from an incredible band. I really hope you enjoy this fic, and think you should know that reviews are my heroin... you should understand that little pun in later chapters but I'll shut up now before I reveal too much.

* * *

**Chapter One - Attacked**

Sirius Black didn't usually expect knocks on his door at midnight, especially not now in his less wilder days, the days where such occurrences were something to treat with caution, and so on the first night of November when he heard the persistent rapping against the front door of his flat, he carried his wand with him as he went to answer it. He slid the chain back and opened up the door. "Moony?" He said after a few moments of peering in to the gloomy, drizzly night, "Is that you?"

Remus Lupin stepped forth from the shadows. At only nineteen years of age, Remus often looked more rough around the edges than he should of, and as Sirius stepped back to let his friend in to the hall he saw that tonight this feature was only more pronounced. Remus's slightly shabby cloak was hanging lopsidedly from his slender shoulders and his pale hair hung over his face, where Sirius could see a swollen eye forming and a thick lip trickling blood down Remus's chin.

"What in the name of Merlin happened to you?" Sirius cried, looking out in to the night suspiciously before locking up the door again, "Sorry to say it mate but you look a right state."

"I was jumped," Remus croaked, "I was a few streets away when they appeared from behind a group of dust bins."

As Sirius watched Remus walk down the hall and welcome himself in to the little living room he noticed that he walked with a limp. Sirius went to the kitchen and gathered two glasses and a bottle of gin, which he enchanted to float through the air in front of him, landing themselves neatly on his coffee table. "And who would _they _be?" Sirius said as he poured out the drinks with a few flicks of his wand.

"There was two of them. Both men. I think they used to be two years above us in school... I can't be sure. It all happened too quickly for me to notice much," Remus sighed as he accepted his drink.

"They didn't... They didn't use the Cruciatus curse on you, did they?" Sirius asked, adopting a softer tone. The two of them sat down on Sirius' sagging sofa. Remus kept his eyes set on his glass, swilling the gin around before taking a few sips.

"No. They seemed to forget that they were wizards for the moment, thank God," Remus said, and Sirius caught a glance of a bitter smile flitting across his face, then it abruptly disappeared as he added, "They know what I am. They know that I'm a lycanthrope."

Remus always used the logical term for things, he had always been the more well spoken, bookish one in his group of freinds. He hardly ever referred to himself as a "werewolf". Sirius privately thought that this was because the word was like poison to Remus.

"The bastards," Sirius spat, now angry as the state of the situation set in, "Who were they, Remus? I'm going to go out there and rip their fucking heads off."

Again the bitter smile appeared on Remus's face. He shook his head. "No, I don't want you going after them," He said firmly, "You'll just get yourself in to trouble. They aren't worth it."

"Are you joking?" Sirius said, "You're actually telling me that you're comfortable with letting them getting away with this? Look at you, Remus! No, I won't have it. I'm going to send an owl off to James right now. He can come down here and we'll get this sorted."

"I said no, Sirius. What's done is done, hurting them won't take away my bruises. I'd much rather forget anything ever happened, if you don't mind," Remus muttered.

Sirius paused. Maybe Remus was right. James would only encourage Sirius, making him angrier than he already was, and nothing good ever came out of Sirius being angry.

"Fine," He said, "Still, I'm going to write to James anyway."

"No!" Remus cried, for the third time that night, and now Sirius could see the desperation in his amber eyes, "I don't want anyone to know about this, Sirius. Not James. Not Peter. Not Lily. No one."

Sirius hesitated then finally he nodded. He understood that Remus's pride and dignity hung in the balance. If Remus wanted to forget about it, then so would he. The two of them sat in silence for a moment, finishing off their drinks. Then Sirius said, "Want me to get rid of those marks for you?"

"Er, thanks but no thanks, Sirius. I think I'll go to St. Mungo's tomorrow, see a Healer," Remus said quickly. He smiled at Sirius, who grinned back. They were both remembering the time in the second year when Sirius had attempted to fix a paper cut that Remus had contracted in the library. The result had almost left him seriously maimed. Remus would have been fingerless if he hadn't of got to the hospital wing in time.

"Sirius, do you mind if I stay the night? I don't really fancy my chances going back home," Remus said, going a little pink.

"Of course. Stay as long as you like," Sirius said, "I think I'll go to bed myself, actually, if you're alright here. But just one question, why on Earth didn't you just Apparate here to see me?"

"I always take the chance to walk at night when I can. I miss being a free man," Remus said, his mouth twitching in to a slightly embarased smile. Sirius grinned.

"Always so sentimental, Moony. You mad fucker," He said, then he yawned, "Right, I'm off to bed."

Remus nodded. Sirius stood up and began to clear away the glasses, but Remus stopped him. "Actually Sirius you can keep the gin here," He said. Sirius raised his eyebrows but left the bottle without question.


	2. Hangover

**Chapter Two - Hangover**

Lupin seemed perfectly at ease the next morning, despite his crippling hangover, as if he genuinely had forgotten the events of the previous night. Sirius, however, was not so quick to forgive. He had to restrain himself from wincing whenever he looked at Lupin's eye, which now resembled a small Bludger. He was itching to go out and seek revenge, but he knew that Lupin would be angry if he did, so he tried to act as normal as was possible the next morning as he bustled around his kitchen making breakfast.

Lupin was remained curled up on the sofa, shivering under the thick blanket he had slept under. He kept his eyes closed as the sun light leaking through the thin curtains infuritated his already crushing head ache.

"Bet you regret necking that bottle now, eh?" Sirius said cheerfully as he walked in to the room, laden with a tray cluttered with breakfast things. He passed Lupin the cup of coffee that he had made especially strong.

"It served it's purpose for the moment," Lupin muttered, his voice raw. He eagerly sipped his coffee despite it being scorching hot.

"It's not like you to drown your sorrows," Sirius said, "That solution is usually left down to me."

Lupin didn't say anything so Sirius switched on the old slightly battered television set in the corner of the room. The Muggle landlord who rented out this place had given it to Sirius as a sort of cheap house warming gift. Sirius had been slightly nervous to use it at first, but after a while he had finally got the hang of working it. It was quite a marvellous contraption, he now thought, and he already had quite a long list of favourite television programmes and channels. He wondered how he had ever lived without television - or "TV", as the Muggles called it - before. Lupin wasn't quite as used to this form of entertainment, and the two friends fell silent for a moment as Sirius enjoyed his favourite breakfast show and Lupin tried to fathom how such a device worked.

When the shows credits began to roll down the screen in sync with a jaunty theme tune and the breakfast tray was empty, Lupin finally stood up and stretched out his arms, groaning. "I suppose I had better get to St. Mungo's. At least in this state I can pretend I had a drunken brawl," He declared.

"Want me to come with you?" Sirius offered. Lupin stared at Sirius, as if trying to figure out a double meaning in his words. "Not that I don't think you aren't capable of going alone," Sirius added quickly, which only made Remus read deeper in to his words.

"I'll be fine by myself," Lupin said finally. His tone was quite short.

Sirius could have kicked himself. He knew how touchy Lupin could be when he was upset. But still he found that he couldn't relax when Lupin had walked out of the front door. He was too afraid that the attackers were lurking around the corner, ready to finish Lupin off. It was such a terrible thing to have happened, and Sirius was only grateful that things didn't turn out as messy as they could have. Lupin had had to endure bullying in his past at school. It had only been words though, and friends had always been around to defend him, but nobody had ever actually wished to harm him properly before.

Sirius remembered the empty bottle of gin rolling around the living room floor when he had awoken that morning. The ordeal had obviouly upset Lupin a great deal for him to want to drink his problems away.

Sirius knew that times were dark at the moment. There were all sorts of dodgy people about with twisted beliefs, and he now feared for Lupin's safety more than ever before. But if Lupin didn't want the help then how was he Sirius supposed to protect him?

* * *

**You might feel that this is moving quite slowly, but I promise you that things are about to take a turn. Review review review.**


	3. St Mungos

**Thanks for all of the reviews/alerts. I'll promise to try and post as much as I can whilst the crappy weather is thwarting my other plans and before I have to return to other much more boring duties (boo). Until then, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three - St. Mungos**

Sirius didn't hear from Remus for the rest of the day, or in fact any of the days that followed. He was worried about his friend but knew that closing himself off from the world was Remus's way of dealing with things, and he'd venture out again when he was ready. Sirius knew that this wasn't the healthiest way to deal with problems, but he managed his hurt in the exact same way and he knew that the best thing to do was to let Remus brood and think things over alone.

And so Sirius did not write like he wanted to, instead he carried on as normal and was vaguely surprised when he found an owl scratching against his living room window four days after Remus's departure. He opened the window and took the letter from the fluttering owl. He recognised the hand writing straight away.

_Moony has been hurt. Meet me at St. Mungos. Quick._

_Prongs._

Sirius let the parchment drop from his fingers where it danced through the air and landed gracefully on the floor, but this went unnoticed by Sirius who had ran to his bedroom to throw on his cloak and Apparated promptly afterwards.

He appeared in a deserted alley way leading off from the busy Muggle street that concealed the magical hospital. Mind racing, Sirius almost ran out on to the street. He caught sight of James awaiting him outside the derelict shop window almost instantly. He was stood with his back pressed against the wall, his glasses glinting in the morning sun and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He straightened up when he saw Sirius.

"You got here quick," James marvelled.

"Apparated," Sirius replied quickly, then he walked straight through the glass window. James dropped his cigarette to the floor, disappointed that he wasn't being given the chance to finish it, quickly glanced around him, and did the same.

They both entered the waiting area at almost the same time. "Come on, I'll show you where he is," James said, leading Sirius through the crowded room and down an adjoining corridor.

"Is he in a bad way?" Sirius asked in a strangely small voice as they hurriedly walked.

"It _sounds_ bad, but the Healers reckon it's nothing they won't have sorted by tomorrow," James said.

Sirius nodded. "Good," He then paused and cleared his throat, "So. What are we going to do about this, James?"

"Ah," James said, flashing Sirius one of his signature brilliant grins, the grin that could only mean trouble, "You're seeking revenge, too. Excellent," James sighed, and then added as an after thought, "I've been missing school, it was easier to find an excuse for a good duel there."

"This isn't a joking matter, Prongs," Sirius snapped, "I'm being serious."

"I know you are," James winked. To him the joke never tired.

James stopped and opened up a door in the middle of the corridor. Sirius followed him inside. The room contained a bed in which Remus was sleeping. His brow was furrowed, as if what he were seeing in his dreams troubled him greatly. Sirius felt sick as he looked at the cuts running across his friends grey skin. Sat around the bed were Peter and Lily, who stood up when Sirius and James arrived.

"It's horrible, isn't it?" She said breathlessly, tears beginning to form in her beautiful green eyes, "How somebody can do a thing like this, just because a person is different."

"Come on now, Lil," James said softly, rubbing a hand up her arm, "Don't get yourself so worked up. We'll sort it."

"Sort it how?" Lily sniffed, eyeing her boyfriend and Sirius suspiciously.

"Just a bit of hocus pocus," James said softly. He tried to grin again but the suddenly furious look on Lily's face stopped him.

"This isn't school, James!" Lily cried, "You can't just go hexing people because they tripped your mate up in the corridor. This is the real world, and right now it's a dangerous place to be. Bad things are happening and you're staying away from them all, do you hear me?"

James sighed. "Lets go and get a cup of tea," He suggested.

Peter jumped up to follow James and Lily out of the ward. James smiled tightly at him. He loved Peter, the man was like a brother to him, but it irked him that still, even now they were adults, Peter followed him like a lost puppy.

Sirius exhaled, realising that he suddenly felt very sick and dizzy. He must have travelled from his flat to the hospital in less than five minutes. Overcome by exhaustion and grief, Sirius vacated one of the now empty chairs. He stared at Remus again and buried his face in his hands. Why hadn't he realised that what had happened a few nights ago was only the start of something much worse? Why hadn't he tried harder to protect his friend?

"Sirius," Remus's hoarse voice sounded. Sirius's head snapped up to attention.

"I'm sorry, Remus," He said quickly, "I should have seen this coming. I should have been more on guard."

Remus, with what looked like great difficulty, shook his head. "Don't blame yourself. This has nothing to do with you," He said.

Sirius knew that there was no point arguing, so he let it drop. "Was it the same guys?" He asked.

"I think so," Remus replied grimly.

"Whats the diagnosis?" Sirius said, bracing himself for the worse.

"A sprained ankle, a few cracked ribs, multiple cuts and bruises, a slightly fucked up nose," Remus said bitterly.

Sirius swore under his breath. He leaned back in the chair and gazed around the room. "Wait," He said slowly, "They've put you in a separate room. Why is that?"

"Why do you think?" Remus replied.

Sirius glared. "That's fucking discrimination. What do they thing you're going to do, jump up and bite every other patient in the place?" He growled.

"It's just a precaution, Sirius," Remus said, his voice soft.

Sirius decided it was time to change the subject again. "How did James find you?" He asked.

Remus shifted uncomfortably. "I wrote to him," He said.

"Why not me?" Sirius demanded to know.

"I was... embarrassed. I didn't want you to know that it had happened again," Remus replied.

Sirius sighed. "Don't be stupid, Moony. This is nothing to be ashamed of. Its the bastards out there who did it that should be ashamed!" He cried.

"Can you stop shouting?" Remus asked, wincing.

"Sorry," Sirius muttered, "So, what are you going to do when you get out of here?"

Remus looked at his blankly. He shrugged. "Just get on with it, I suppose," He said.

"Why don't you come and stay with me?" Sirius asked carefully. He didn't want Remus to be offended again. He reached forwards and gently grabbed his friends frail wrist, "Just for a few weeks or so. Just to put my mind at rest," He said.

Remus sighed. He smiled. "Over protective fool," He muttered, then he sighed again, "Fine, if it makes you feel better I'll stay."

"Excellent," Sirius grinned.

Then Remus eyed him very seriously. "I do hope that you're going to have a constant supply of Honeydukes chocolate in the cupboards for me, though," He said.


	4. Drunken Rants

**Warning: This chapter contains excessive swearing and drunken Marauders. The good stuff.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four - Drunken Rants**

They had eventually be banished from the room by a particularly bossy Healer, who had insisted that Remus needed rest. Remus, who looked as if he had aged considerably in the last few hours, hadn't done much to deny this, and so his four friends had left the hospital with promises to return the next day. Now they were sat in the small but cosy flat that James and Lily had just bought together.

Nobody said anything for a while. They sat on the scattered cushions around the floor - the new sofa wasn't arriving until the next day - drinking the cheap wine that James had bought from the Muggle off licence and smoking the cigarettes that Sirius had drew from his pocket. Eventually Lily let out a long yawn.

"I'm going to bed," She announced.

Peter rubbed his small, watery eyes. "And I think I'll take my leave," He agreed.

Lily turned to wrap a hand around James's cheek, kissing him softly on the mouth before standing to her feet. She playfully mussed Sirius's hair as she passed him, because she knew how much he hated having his hair messed up, and smiled at Peter before wandering off down the hall. Peter shook hands with James and Sirius before Disapparating with a _pop_.

"I'll leave if you want to go bed, too," Sirius offered. James shook his head.

"Lets finish this bottle first. Seems a shame to waste it," He said.

"A shame? It tastes like Goblin piss," Sirius said.

The two of them laughed as James sloppily poured out two more glasses. They sat in the comfortable silence that was only possible to enjoy once you had been close friends with somebody for a long amount of time. Sirius stared in to his wine glass, brow furrowed as he contemplated. He was wondering if to tell James about Remus's first attack. He knew that Remus had been dead against it, but surely circumstances were different now that it had happened again?

"Prongs I need to tell you something," Sirius said eventually.

"Oh?" James said.

"Yeah..." Sirius ran a hand through his tousled hair, "This thing with Moony, it's happened before."

"What do you mean?" James said, narrowing his eyes.

"He came to me about four nights ago, said he'd been jumped. He was in a right state. Obviously not as bad as he is now, but... Anyway he promised me not to say anything, so I didn't. But now it seems right that you know, too," Sirius explained.

James nodded seriously. "No, you're right. The more who know the better. We need to stop this happening again," He agreed.

"I've asked him to stay with me for a while," Sirius said.

"Yeah, that's probably the best idea," James sighed.

"Lily was right," Sirius said as an afterthought, "It _is_ a horrible thing to have happened. Really fucking horrible. Who would want to hurt our kind, gentle, frail, bloody _lovely _Moony?"

James was used to the emotional rants that often didn't make sense that Sirius often delved in to when drunk. So he just nodded. "Yeah, you're absolutely right," He mumbled, closing one eye and squinting down the wine bottle to see how much was left swimming inside.

"They never would have done it if they knew what a bloody fantastic person he is. What a fucking _gem _of a man our boy is," Sirius went on, "And I'm proud to be his friend."

"Me too, Pads," James said. There were a few dregs left, if he just shook the bottle hard enough he'd get them.

"Oh fuck it," Sirius muttered, letting his empty wine glass clatter to the floor where it rolled across the room and came to a stop by the book case, "Fuck this. I'm going _home_."

James was also used to the unceremonious and sudden departures Sirius made when drunk. It wasn't uncommon for him to just Disapparate in the middle of a sentence without any warning or explanation. If Sirius wanted to go, he just went. He gave James a shaky salute before Disapparating on the spot. James shook his head.

"My friends are fucking loonies," He muttered to himself as he got to his feet. His legs felt like jelly. He could actually see better without his glasses on. Maybe, if he chose the right words when he got in to bed, he'd get a shag. With this hopeful thought in mind, James stumbled off to his bedroom, whistling a cheerful tune, all worries for the moment gone.

Because, really, weren't they all too young for this shit?


End file.
